My Heart Hurts
by Shunichi Rei
Summary: Izaya started avoiding Shizuo because his chest hurts everytime he sees him and he doesn't know what this is. Shizuo decided to take advantage of the situation. Shizaya fluff XD! oneshot! OOC warning.


**Hello guys, here I am with a new story which I came up with last night..well OOC Izaya and OOC shizuo again but I can't help but make them cute T_T forgive this old perverted man (Inner me: Heyy but ur only 17 for pedobear's sake!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo POV<strong>

The sun was up high and the streets are noisy. People chatting, kids crying, and noisy cars. Shizuo was having his daily routine of walking around Ikebukuro expecting to meet those who have debt with Tom and throw them into the sky.

Somehow, the blond is also expecting to see a certain flea that ruins his mood everytime he sees him around Ikebukuro. But it has been a month ever since the last time he saw the flea. Not that he cared but he was just curious.

"_I wonder why the flea hasn't been around? It has been so long._" is what the blonde is thinking while sitting on oen of the bench on the park. He was resting because of the heat.

"_I-Its not like I miss him or something right? HAH. NEVER!_" After some self denial that he did (not) miss the flea. He still ended up blushing because he cannot deny it at all. He misses the flea.

Shizuo decided to take a stroll again and go home after that. After passing by russia sushi, he noticed a certain brunette wearing a parka about to leave with a take-out of what appears to be ootoro.

"_Flea!" _It was as if he was smiling deep inside.

*ehem* "IZAAAAYAAAAAAA-KUUUNNNN"

Izaya turned his head to the direction of the blonde but he didn't have the grin that Shizuo was waiting for instead, he has a hurtful look that made the blonde curious.

"Not now Shizu-chan. I don't have time to deal with you."

"I don't care flea. I'm going to kill you."

"Sorry but I have to go so please..." Izaya said with a more hurtful look while looking at the ground.

"Wh-Whats with that don't think that you can get me with that...look." Shizuo wasn't even able to finish becasue Izaya is starting to walk already which annoyed him more.

"Oi FLEA! I'm not yet done with you!" He says as he ran quickly after the flea.

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya POV<strong>

He was having bad day no, actually he has been having bad days for over a month. And the reason? He doesn't know but maybe it has something to do with Shizuo well...maybe it was because of Shizuo.

"Namie-san, do I have heart ailments?"

"Do you even have a heart?" The secretary replied without even looking at Izaya.

"Seriously Namie-san I really need to know..." Izaya was pretty serious this time.

"Oh for christ's sake. You don't because I know your hospital records and it doesn't run in your family either. Happy now?"

"Oh...I see..." Izaya says as he decided to head out to Russia sushi to buy lunch. It has been a while ever since he was gone to Ikebukuro. He was avoiding some debt collector which was the cause of this disease (as he calls it) that he is suffering from now.

"I guess I have to go to Shinra after eating lunch...I'm not getting any better I think..."

He continued his trip to Ikebukuro with a hurtful look all over his face. People are surprised when they see a sad looking Izaya walking around Ikebukuro. Even the gangs are stunned and decided not to talk with him because it might cause them a lot of trouble.

"Izaya Sushi good! Come eat sushi!" Simon greeted the informant

"Oh hi Simon...one order of ootoro for take out please."

"Why so sad Izaya~sad not good, extra ootoro from me here." Simon says with a worried look on his face as he added two more slices of ootoro on Izaya's order.

"I-Its nothing thanks Simon."

And with that Izaya headed out of the store. He sighed but his face twitched when he heard someone shouting his name. Great, Shizuo found him. The last person he wants to see today.

After talking with the blonde, he decided not to continue listening because its happening again. And because of that, he just decided to walk away.

"Shit...not again." Izaya whispers to himself as he clenched his shirt. His face is looking more hurtful. He didn't even noticed that the blonde is catching up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo POV<strong>

"Oi Flea! Wait!" he says as he ran towards Izaya.

"Hey, what's wrong with you. Not showing up for a month then ignoring me all of a sudden didn't know that you were such a coward HAH!" He says while walking beside Izaya

Izaya didn't say anything. Instead, he continued on clenching onto his shirt near his chest.

"Hey flea, are you hurt? Y-you're clenching onto your shirt really hard."

"Eh? Shizu-chan..." Izaya's eyes are wide now.

"I told you not now!" He shouted at the blonde

"H-Hey what's wrong with you stupid ...flea?" Shizuo cannot believe what he's seeing now. Izaya's eyes are getting teary and he can't help but to start to worry.

"hey whats wrong" He stopped Izaya as he put his hand onto the informant's shoulder.

"I don't know...but I'm pretty sure its your fault you bastard..." he says as he tightens his grip onto his chest.

"WHAT? WHY ME?"

Izaya removed his hand and decided to walk again not minding the confused blonde behind him. He just continued on walking until Shizuo stopped him again. They are on the side walk and Shizuo dragged him into an alley way.

"Hey What's wrong flea? What did I do to you! Heck, I shouldn't even bother but...tell me." Shizuo says with a serious tone.

"I-I think I'm dying Shizu-chan..."

"W-Why? Let's go to the hospital!"

"I don't think doctors can cure it...Namie said that I'm perfectly healthy..."

"Wh-What are you feeling? How bout Shinra?"

"I'm going to go there actually..."

"Do you feel pain or anything?"

_Why am I worrying about this flea in the first place? AGHHH WHATEVER! I just don't want seeing him like that..._

"My chest...no I think my heart hurts..."

"E-Eh? Heart attack? Cardiac arrest?"

"I d-don't know...Its starting to hurt now even more..."

"When did it start?"

Izaya blushed when he thought of the answer to that question. And because of that his chest started to throb even more.

_Omg he's blushing HE'S BLUSHING AND HE'S LOOKING SO FUCKING CUTE!_ Shizuo is screaming inside his head now. (what an idiot *laughs*)

"It...started hurting...when I saw..." Izaya is starting to stutter and blush even more. Tears are starting to form on his crimson orbs again.

_M-MOE...or whatever that Erika says...SHIT! _(I'm starting to hate this idiotic Shizuo now.)

"Wh-What? Tell me F-Izaya" Shizuo is now holding both of the informant's shoulder. A sweat drop is forming on his forehead.

"When..I saw...no...everytime I see this person...my chest started to hurt back then...and then...I don't know I started avoiding that person and it kept on hurting...I don't know what this is...It must be his stupid plan or something..." izaya is now looking at the ground avoiding the mocha eyes that are looking at him.

"W-Who is it?" Shizuo started to feel sad becase he KNOWS what that feeling is and he has been feeling that for a very long time...already. for this flea standing right in front of him. And the thought of Izaya feeling that for another person is making him sad.

Izaya started crying and he's using his hands to wipe his tears. He looked like a child in front of Shizuo who lost his favorite toy.

_So the flea is innocent with things like this..._

"Iza-"

"Stupid Shizuo! What did you do to me! My chest hurts so much evertime I see you!" Izaya started saying those words as he punched Shizuo's chest.

"Wh-What?" Shizuo's eyes are wide now ignoring the punches.

_It...Its me?_

"I hate you baka! Baka!baka!" Izaya continued on crying dropping the sushi on the ground.

"I hate you...I hate you..." Izaya is now clenching onto the blonde's while leaning onto him

Shizuo started to blush and his mouth is wide open now. He doesn't know what to do since what Izaya did was some sort of a...well an indirect confession.

"F-Flea...Do you really now know what that feeling is?"

"No..."

"I think...I also have it...my chest is also hurting so much now.."

"R-Really? A-are we going to die?"

"No, but I think I know the cure to this..." he cupped izaya's face with his hands and started leaning down.

"Sh-Shizu-ch—" Izaya's eyes widened as their lips have met. His thoughts went blurry and tears started to fall down his cheeks again.

The two break apart after the kiss. It was such an innocent kiss that it doesn't have any feeling of lust or anything. Just a simple kiss. It was so pure Shizuo's heartbeat skipped a bit

"W-Why did you kissed me Shizu-chan...?" says the teary eyed and blushing informant.

"I-It can act like a cure...I guess...well my chest doesn't hurt now...how about you?"

_Shit, I feel so guilty after taking advantage of the situation_

"Aren't that supposed to be done by...l-lovers?" Izaya voice toned down and he blushed harder as he looks down.

"I think...what you're feeling now is called _love. _I'm pretty sure thats what I have too..no thats what I feel about you Izaya." Shizuo gulped after his confession.

"Oh...okay...B-but...my chest is still hurting a bit. C-Can you cure me again?" a blushing Izaya says with a very innocent tone.

"Okay..." A blushing blonde says as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"<p>

"Aaaaaand the rest is history!" Shizuo boasted as he looks at the dying Erika in front of him

"OHH MYY GOSHH THAT WAS SOOO CUTE SHIZUOOO-SAANNNN I'M GOING TO DIE OF LOOSING SOO MUCH BLOOD!"

"Izaya was so cute and innocent...at that time..." Shizuo says as he grinned before sipping his coffee

"Oh I don't mind telling you our _first time_ too..."

"OH MY GOSH NOT TODAY SHIZUO-SAN...BUT THAT WOULD SERVE AS A VERY GOOD SOURCE FOR THE BOOK THAT I'M WRITING...I'M SURE ITS GOING TO SELL VERY WELL!"

"Just call me-*whack* Ouch!"

"Shizuo-san I think your mouth is not behaving very well." A very angry Izaya wearing an apron says while picking up a broken spatula on the floor of their house.

"I-Izaya I didn't mean to! Sorry!"

"Baka..."

"I'll make it up to you...how about using _my_ cure when you felt funny while being touched by me...?"

"O-Okay...but be gentle..." Says a blushing informant.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *agh*!"

And that's how Erika Karisawa's final moments are before climbing up to heaven.

**~END~**

* * *

><p><strong>And its doneeee it was supposed to have 2 chapters but I cannot stop writing so it ended up as a oneshot xD! Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked it!<strong>

**And didn't I tell you guys that I totally understand Erika?**

**And sorry for my grammar if there are any mistakes xD!**

**How on earth did Shizuo told the story from Izaya's POV _...?**

**Cheers!**


End file.
